Sleeping Beauty sasusaku
by jetblacksakura
Summary: Sakura is singing, while Sasuke is watching her from the tree tops.What will happen? His Sleeping Beauty might be awaken that night. Sasusaku With a slight twist. Song is involved in story line. G.E.M Tang - Sleeping beauty.I Love this one. love3


*Sleeping Beauty Sasusaku style*

Slowly a girl walks into a meadow her dress white, before she begins to sing the same song she did last time she was here.

"_Dream, the only way that I can see you  
Dream, the only place for me to find you  
At night, the stars are shining bright  
I start closing my eyes, you then appear  
Though you can't imagine how much I want you  
and you won't pay attention on my love for you"_

Sakura sings as her white dress sways in the wind.

She sings her heart out for the last and final time, but just like every night she sings there's a shadow in the tree beside her, watching her.

_"but now, I'm searching deep inside  
And I realize that I only get you in my mind  
I am so lonely..My heart is empty"_

The shadow shifts in the tree slowly slipping to the ground without being noticed.

He walks to her, in the middle of the field, and slowly encircles his arms around her.

"Sakura" he whispers, "singing for me?"

Even though he's spoken she continues singing until the end.

"_But I still try my best to remember you toughly  
Since a girl like me can never catch your eyes  
When I wake up from my dream then you'll say goodbye"_

Sakura slowly turned to him, facing him.

Sasuke watched her, before smirking. She reached up and put her hand on his cheek before sliding it to his chin. She leans forward and brushes her lips with his, before stepping aside out of his reach.

"_I'm the Sleeping Beauty and slept for hundred years  
I'm the Sleeping Beauty waiting you right here  
I love you, can't you hear? I can't explain so clear  
Losing you is all I fear"_

She spins around the meadow before going back to the middle, back to Sasuke.

She smiles at him before pulling him close to her and continued singing.

_"Words can never help to tell I miss you  
Words can never let you know I'm so blue  
Yes I can never tell you why  
I'll just think of you and I.. I then smile  
I am so lonely..My heart is empty"_

Sasuke looked down at her before slowly beginning to dance with her.

At a slow but steady pace before moving completely to the rhythm of the song.

Saskue spinned Sakura as she sang the next verse.

_"But I still try my best to remember you toughly  
Since a girl like me can never catch your eyes  
When I wake up from my dream then you'll say goodbye  
There's only your love can wash my tears  
And I wish I can always stay by thee"_

Sasuke slowly dipped Sakura Before swaying her toward him again.

He watched her as she swayed her hips and pulled away from him before coming back.

_"You're the one I'm longing for.. You lie within my core  
Can I dream of you once more  
I just wanna hold you close when you lose your soul"_

Sakura looked him in the eyes before smiling.

She spun around before facing him again. She slowly walked away spun and walked back to him.

"Sakura," Sasuke said slowly as she put her arms around him, "come back to me"

_"I gonna tell you now..gonna tell.. how my love just seems to grow with time  
I'm the Sleeping Beauty and slept for hundred years  
I'm the Sleeping Beauty waiting you right here  
I love you, can't you hear? I can't explain so clear  
Losing you is all I fear"_

It was going to end soon, the end of this song was coming close. The last verse at the tip o her tongue.

She continued to sing even if he wished they could stay this way forever. With no boundaries.

Were they could run freely through the meadows that was once where they met up. Sasuke kissed her. She pulled back and continued singing. Sasuke never took his eyes of off her as she continues to dance with him as she sang the last verse.

_"There's only your love can wash my tears  
And I wish I can always stay by thee  
You're the one I'm longing for.. You lie within my core  
Can I dream of you once more"_

The dream is over. Sasuke slowly rouse from the side of the bed with green sheets where a woman lay.

He looked at her as her chest rose up and down, indicating she was alive.

Sasuke looked down for a brief moment placing a red rose at the end of the bed before walking away.

It seems that in this fairytale not even her prince can save her from her eternal sleep.

**CHAI!**

**Insired by Sleeping beauty the song that I accidentally stumbled upon.**

**Song: Sleeping beauty by G.E.M Tang,**

**.com/watch?v=iHM-SBYH2Eo**

**~LizardHC (A.K.A -Jetblacksakura-)**


End file.
